Circular saw blades have to provide a definitive inherent tension condition in order to satisfy the demands made thereon during use. These inherent tensions are customarily attained either by peening of the circular saw blade, by application of an annular zone using pressure rollers, or in an inductive manner by compacting material using counterpressure rings. Such compacting of the material achieves only tangential pulling forces. However, in order to attain a further increase of the stability of the circular saw blades, radial tensioning is required which is not attained by such compacting. In these known circular saw blades, finally, there exists the danger that, as the diameter of the cutting circle is increased, the carrying or support disc belonging therewith begins to tumble or wobble when operatively engaging the material to be worked on. When working at high numbers of revolutions or high speed, it will not be possible, accordingly, to produce a straight cut with such a saw blade.
The peening of the blades is difficult, particularly, because peening cannot accurately be applied to defined locations on the saw blade. Also, predetermined hammering is difficult to apply, which leads to considerable deviations of the tolerances, and, thus, to widely differing behavior when using circular saw blades produced in large quantities. Also, application of annular pressure zones on the circular saw blades is laborious and has the disadvantage that the magnitude of the pressure compaction is limited, since in accordance with thickness, material of construction, and size of a saw blade, undesirable deformations can arise.
Furthermore, there are known circular saw blades with somewhat point-like raised portions evenly distributed in circumferential and radial directions, with two of such raised portions being adjacent to one another in radial direction. Such circular saw blades are guided better in radial and circumferential direction, but tend to tumble or wobble when operatively engaging the material to be cut. However, due to the low area of the raised portions, and due to the relative large unformed areas of the carrying or support disc, such blades do not exhibit the stiffness required for positive and clean cutting. Such blades also tend to be noisy during use.